


I wish (I were Heather)

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Honestly they are just a hot mess, I'm not sorry, Kinda, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), based on heather by conan gray, i wish i was sorry, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: Kagehina but the song Heather by Conan Gray. I'm not sorry.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	I wish (I were Heather)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of the song and does not entirely follow the song's narrative. That being said I hope you enjoy this story anyway.

Title: I Wish

Summary: Kagehina but the song Heather by Conan Gray

Note: This is my own interpretation of the song and does not entirely follow the song's narrative. That being said I hope you enjoy this story anyway.

_ I still remember third of December me in your sweater, you said it looked better on me, than it did you, only if you knew how much I liked you,  _

Hinata and Kageyama were walking home together again after a long day of school and volleyball practice. Usually the cool temperature wasn't enough to bother Hinata with being warm from practice and having a jacket to protect him from the biting winds but this time Hinata forgot his jacket at home in his rush to get to school. His body was shaking like a leaf causing his teeth to chatter loudly the sound echoing in the otherwise silent night. 

“Here.” Was all Kageyama said as he extended his hand holding out the jacket he was just wearing to Hinata. 

“What?” The other boy asked in confusion.

“Put my jacket on. I don’t want you getting sick and missing practice.”

Hinata took the jacket gratefully. He shrugged it on and snuggled into the warmth that the oversized garment provided him. “Thanks.” Hinata replied though it was muffled thanks to the collar of the jacket. The rest of the short walk was spent with Hinata talking animatedly about one thing or another while Kageyama listened intently. 

The next day Hinata tried to return the freshly washed jacket to Kageyama but he refused it, replying with a simple “Keep it. It looks better on you anyways.” The words made Hinata’s heart flutter in his chest and his stomach swarm with butterflies. It was an odd feeling but he liked it all the same. Kageyama opened his mouth to start up a conversation no doubt volleyball related when someone bumped right into him.

_ But I watch your eyes as she walks by What a sight for sore eyes brighter than the blue sky  _

“Oh my gosh.” She gasped. Her voice was light and airy and floated up strangely on the ends of her words like she was unsure of what she was saying. “I'm sorry I'm new here and I guess I haven't gotten the hang of how to get around.” 

“Oh! Your Heather right?” Hinata asked remembering how his teacher had said something about a new student yesterday while dismissing class.

“Yeah I am. What's your name?” 

“I’m Hinata. I think we have class together actually.” 

“Oh great! Would you mind showing me where it is?”

“No not-” Hinata began but was interrupt by Kageyama

“He can’t actually he has to...he forgot something in the gym and he needs to go get it before class.” Kageyama butted in with his fake excuse. 

_ She’s got you mesmerized while I die  _

“Yeah I should go get that.” Hinata said after a moment playing along with whatever weird game Kageyama was playing.

“I can show you to the class though.” Kageyama offered just as Hinata was turning to go.

“That would be great, thank you.” Heather replied gratefully.

Hinata walked awkwardly into the change rooms and sat down on one of the benches. Pretending like he was retrieving something he had left in there. He quickly lost himself to his thoughts. “What in the world was that?” Hinata mumbled to himself. “Kageyma never acts like that.” Hinata pondered it for another moment. “What if he likes her?” Hinata’s heart sank and all of a sudden he felt like crying. However he couldn't fathom why he disliked the idea of Kageyama liking her so much. It was probably because he was scared that she would take him away from volleyball is all. No other reason he concluded. The school bell rang signaling that Hinata was now late for class. “Oh no!” Hinata exclaimed, rushing out of the gym and to his classroom. He received a detention for his tardiness. Forcing him to spend his lunch break with the teacher instead of Kageyama who went off with Heather. Hinata was overwhelmed with jealousy. He had gotten into trouble for Kageyama and then he had just left him alone like Hinata meant absolutely nothing to him. It was all Heather’s fault. 

The same thing went on for days. Kageyama was always bringing Heather around to hang out with them. She even started to come to volleyball practice and then walked with them. It was ridiculous Hinata didn't even like her and he was very expressive about it. 

The date was February 2nd when Hinata Kageyama and Heather were walking home together. Heather had forgotten her jacket at home on this particular day. Her body was shaking like a leaf causing his teeth to chatter loudly the sound echoing in the otherwise silent night. Kageyama without hesitation offered her a spare sweater he had in his bag. Heather accepted gratefully. Soon (not soon enough in Hinata’s opinion) Heather split off from the other two and turned onto the street where she lived waving a quick goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama who continued walking. When they were far enough to where Hinata was sure Heather wouldn't hear him he turned to kageyama. 

“What was that?” He questioned angrily.

“What was what?” Kageyama was bewildered.

“What do you mean what was what?  _ You gave her your sweater _ .”

“Oh please Hinata. It's _ just polyester _ .” 

“ _ But you like her better.”  _

“Better then what? You? Are you jealous?” Kageyama asked incredulously. 

“N-no! Why would I be jealous?” Hinata stuttered quickly. 

“Maybe you like Heather.” Kageyama said in a challenging manner. 

“Absolutely not!” 

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. 

Hinata was home now looking out his window at the stars when he saw one shoot across the sky. He closed his eyes and made his wish.  _ I wish I were Heather.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to stick around there is more to come!


End file.
